Larry (Video Game)
'Larry Caul '''was the father of Lilly, and an original character appearing in The Walking Dead Video Game. Though he cared about the safety of his daughter and generally has good intentions, his loud, cantankerous and judgmental attitude causes him to be a thorn in the side of most of the group. Revealed Characters Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown All that is known about Larry is that he was a retired army commander that had a history of heart problems. Larry married a woman and together they had a daughter, Lilly, who is also a survivor of the apocalypse. According to Lilly, Larry went through a great deal of suffering and loss during his life, including coping with the loss of his wife, keeping his wedding band in his pocket at all times to remember his late wife. His losses hardened him and caused him to become immensely harsh and judgmental towards life and anyone whom he thinks might threaten Lilly and his own welfare as he only has her to protect and live for. He also knows the story behind Lee Everett and his troubled past, causing an antagonistic relationship between the two as Larry thought Lee's status as a convicted murderer spelled danger for his daughter and their group. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 1: A New Day" Larry was a survivor encountered by Lee. Along with Lilly and the other survivors, he was seen holed up in a rundown drug store that was owned by Lee's family. When Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck arrive at the drugstore, Larry thinks Duck is bitten since a walker attacked the boy and covered him in blood. Lee will then have to decide whether to side with Larry or Kenny. After raging over whether Duck was bitten or not, Larry drops to the floor due to his stress provoking his heart problems. Lee and the group work to get nitroglycerin pills to help Larry's condition. Later during the escape and after you have to choose between Carley or Doug, he punches Lee out and attempts to leave him behind. However, Lee is saved by Kenny. He is later seen at the motel and confronts Lee. Larry reveals that he knows about Lee's past and threatens that if anything happens to Lilly or Clementine, he would tell everyone about Lee's secret. "Episode 2: Starved for Help" Larry is first seen at the Motor Inn along with the other survivors. When Lee, Kenny, and Mark bring back Ben Paul and Travis/David Parker, he is furious as there are now more mouths to feed. Lee has the option to give him food, which is considered a "tough choice" by the game. Lee also can give his axe to Larry to help with the makeshift wall. Doing so will make Larry help save Katjaa and Lee when they are attacked by a reanimated Travis/David. Later, he is seen at the St. John's Dairy Farm along with the others. He tells Lee and Lilly to lighten up and give the St. Johns a chance, too concerned about his hunger to worry about anything else. His attitude is considerably lighter when he is on the farm, claiming the change in scenery helps. He takes particular interest in Brenda St. John, flirting with her, and sticking up for her when Lee accuses her of cannibalism. When this accusation is proved true, he is put in a meat locker with Kenny, Lee, Clementine, and Lilly. Inside he starts yelling at the St. Johns and banging on the door furiously. Although Lilly pleads for him to stop, he refuses and his increasing stress causes a heart attack. When he stops breathing, Lilly tries to perform CPR to save him. However, Kenny is convinced he is dead and wants to kill him to prevent him from reanimating. Lee then decides who to help. Either way, Kenny picks up a salt lick and drops it on his head, killing him. When the group cannot find a way out of the locker, Lee searches Larry's corpse for coins, finding his wife's ring in the process. Lee uses the coins to unscrew an air conditioner, allowing Clementine to go through the air-vent and unlock the door from the other side. Larry's body is left behind when the survivors leave the dairy, possibly devoured later by walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Larry has killed: *David Parker (Zombified) (If given axe) (If Doug is saved in Episode 1) (Determinant) *Travis (Zombified) (If given axe) (If Doug is saved in Episode 1) (Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Himself (Assumed Heart Attack) *Kenny (Before Re-animation) *Lee Everett (Determinant) (Before Re-animation) After suffering a heart attack, Lilly tries to save him, but Kenny believes that he is dead and his brain must be destroyed to prevent him from coming back as a walker and devouring them. Lee then has to decide who to help. Either way, Kenny picks up a salt lick and drops it on his head, destroying his brain. If Lee sides with Kenny, he helps Kenny destroy Larry's brain by preventing Lilly from giving CPR to her father, if he doesn't, he helps Lilly by giving Larry CPR. As Lee gives Larry CPR, Kenny can be heard saying "You're fucking worthless Lee!" before dropping the salt lick on Larry's head. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Even though Lee saved his life, Larry still doesn't trust him due to his criminal history. *Larry has Ischaemic Heart Disease which requires him to take nitroglycerin tablets. *In episode 2, "Starved for Help", Lee has to decide who to give food to. 42% of players choose to feed Larry. Playing Dead: Episode 5 ''IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 In-Wiki Link *In Episode 2, Larry carries two Georgia quarters and a dime in his pocket and is shown to still carry his wallet and his wife's wedding ring. *There are several discrepancies between the novel, The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury, and the game canon. While Lilly's appearance in the game is canonical, her father was named in the novel as Everett Ray Caul, the game instead names him Larry. The cause and circumstances of Lilly's father's death is also vastly different. *The timing of Larry's death is ironic, due to the conversation Lee can have with him moments before. ("But guess what. You're stuck with me. I plan to be around long after you're gone.") *Larry appears to be the most hated character among fans in the game. ** One of the main reasons that he could be hated by fans would be his ungrateful attempt to leave Lee for dead after he helped Lilly getting into the Pharmacy to get his Nitroglycerin pills. **Another reason is his hostile behavior because, according to Lilly, this is the result of Larry losing people close to him, thus "hardening" him. **Despite being the most hated character in the game, the majority of the fans sided with him over Kenny in 'A New Day' and also tried to save Larry rather than help Kenny kill him in 'Starved for Help'. *Despite being the oldest member of the original Macon survivors, Larry is shown to be the strongest survivor in the group, being able to knock both Lee and Kenny to the ground with only one punch. References Caul, Larry Caul, Larry Caul, Larry Caul, Larry